chicken_dinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The debut season of Chicken Dinner premiered on Saturday, April 7, 2018, and will finish on Saturday, May 26, 2018. The season features 8 contestants competing to be the first inductee into the Chicken Dinner Hall of Fame and to get the good feeling of being a winner. The contestants were sorted into 2 teams of 4 in the premiere, and will be staying on a chicken farm to compete in challenges each week. The losing team will vote to eliminate one of their members. The eliminated contestant is labelled as "Chicken Dinner", and is sent away from the farm. The 2 teams were named The Pearl and Her Superfans and Rebels Without a Clue by Sea Salt Pearl. For this season only, eliminated contestants will be sent to the Revival Oven, where they will compete in mini-challenges for the chance to return to the competition. Once half of the contestants have been eliminated, the teams will merge together and the remaining contestants will compete on their own to become the first "Winner Winner" of the series. Contestants Progress Table 1 Non-elimination episode. 2 This contestant won the mini-challenge for their team (episodes 2-5) / for them-self (episodes 1 and 6-8). 3 Due to the small number of contestants, David Payne was given a second chance by being moved to the other team instead of eliminated. 4 Satan and Packet of Peanuts were attacked by Sea Salt Pearl whilst on their way to the chicken farm. As a result, they made their debut in the competition a week later. 5 During the events of episode 2, Ziti was experiencing a day of sensory overload (something which happens from time to time to her species) which made it impossible for her to operate properly. She did not participate in the challenge. 6 Due to there only being 2 members of the Rebels Without A Clue remaining, the Pearl and Her Superfans chose who was eliminated. They chose the packet of peanuts. 7 The teams dissolved this episode. 8 The votes were tied between Sea Salt Pearl and Suetz Stitches, and so the two competed in a tie-breaker challenge. Suetz lost, but Ziti volunteered to leave the competition in her place, despite winning the main challenge. Key :''' Won the final Revival Oven challenge and returned from elimination. '''WIN: Was on the winning team. IN: Lost the challenge but was safe from elimination. LOW: Received the second-most votes against them or won the tie-breaker challenge. LOW: Received the most votes against them, but something happened which saved them from elimination. ELIM: Voted out in this episode. ELIM: Won the main challenge, but something happened which meant they were eliminated. RUNNER-UP: First runner-up to the winner of the season. WINNER: Won the season. Episode Summaries Episode 1: "Talents" 6 out of the 8 contestants debuted in the first episode. Satan and the packet of peanuts were both attacked by Sea Salt Pearl whilst they were on the truck to the chicken farm, and because of this, they had to sit out for the episode in order to recover. Mini-Challenge: "Chicken Pen Search" The contestants had to search through the chicken pens to find 5 artifacts and return them to the host. Sea Salt Pearl completed the mini-challenge first. She earned the power to choose her teammates, as well as give names to both teams. Main Challenge: "Chicken Farm Talent Show" Each contestant had to perform in a talent show, and would be given a score out of 10 by the host. Team The Pearl and her Superfans received a total score of 25, while Team Rebels Without a Clue finished with 21 points. Voting David Payne received 2 votes (one being from himself), and Xchtl'krnss received 1. Instead of David Payne being eliminated, he was moved to The Pearl and Her Superfans. Episode 2: "Post-Easter Egg Hunt" Satan and the packet of peanuts made their debut in this episode. The contestants were woken up early in the morning with rubber chickens for a special announcement - there's a lovely new barn, and the team that wins the main challenge this week gets to sleep in it! Mini-Challenge: "Chicken Trivia" A member from each team would compete each round to see who could correctly answer a trivia question about chickens the fastest. By the end of the challenge, the score was 2-2, and so a tie-breaker question which everyone could answer was given. Chiya was the one to correctly answer the fastest, winning the mini-challenge for the Rebels Without A Clue. Main Challenge: "Conquest for the Barn Key" The teams had to search through the chicken pens and the ponds in order to find special chickens which then had to be defeated in combat. Each chicken would lay an egg which would either contain the key to the new barn or not. The Rebels Without A Clue were given a telepathic spoon which was meant to aid them in the main challenge. They were also given the choice of searching through the pens or the pond. They chose the pens. In the end, The Pearl and Her Superfans were victorious, mainly thanks to Suetz Stitches' friendly strategies of getting the eggs. Voting Satan received votes from all of his teammates for failing to help in the challenge, let alone open his mouth. Satan did not cast a vote, and had no parting words. He was the first contestant to ever be eliminated from Chicken Dinner. Episode 3: "Panic In The Kitchen!" TBA Mini-Challenge: "Guess Who?" TBA Main Challenge: "Chicken Farm Buffet" TBA Voting TBA Episode 4: "TBA" TBA Mini-Challenge: "???" TBA Main Challenge: "Chicken Farm Produce" TBA Voting TBA Episode 5: "TBA" TBA Mini-Challenge: "Shoot That Mutant!" TBA Main Challenge: "X-TREME Farm Sports" TBA Voting TBA Episode 6: "TBA" TBA Mini-Challenge: "Pick Who Returns" TBA Main Challenge: "Microscopic Journey Through The Mutant Chicken!" TBA Voting TBA Category:Seasons Category:Season 1